


My Forgotten Lover 下

by desmitty



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: M/M, Siren!Orm
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 13:44:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16975680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desmitty/pseuds/desmitty
Summary: 每年发情期，Orm都会游到海面上引诱Arthur与他亲昵，而在发情期结束后，他会用魔法抹去Arthur的记忆。他以为这就是他们所有的交集了。但在拿到三角戟那一瞬间，Arthur想起了所有的事，现在，他要和他的弟弟好好谈谈。





	My Forgotten Lover 下

(下)

Arthur并没有宣判流放他或是把他一辈子都关在牢里，相反，他的兄长只是在他的手腕上套了一个用以监视的手环，并且暂时将他的活动范围限制在亚特兰蒂斯的王宫内。

一开始，Orm还觉得这个宣判不算太糟，或者说是出乎意料地好，但后来，他开始觉得Arthur还不如直接流放他算了。

他的哥哥像黏在鲨背上的䲟鱼一样整天缠着他，以要了解亚特兰蒂斯王族的传统的名义拽着他闲聊，逼迫他花上一整个下午的时间听他讲关于地表世界的故事。老实说，如果他的三叉戟还在，Orm会用它在Arthur讲这些恼人的故事时在他的肚子上开个洞。他的哥哥似乎还爱上了一项把一大堆地表人的“垃圾”送给他的活动，到了每天下午的例行“谈话”时间，Arthur就会敲开他的房门，把一些稀奇古怪的地表人的东西展示给他看，然后无视他的拒绝把这些东西堆在他的房间里。

Orm没有告诉Arthur的是，他其实并不是特别讨厌那些东西，他只是在无法在那些事发生后坦然地面对Arthur罢了。

这也是Orm第五次拒绝了Arthur的家庭晚餐聚会的邀请的原因。

独自一人在卧室里享用完了晚餐后，Orm坐在水母灯下翻看起之前看到一半的书，他试图让自己专注于阅读书页上的内容，可他的意识却不这么认同。

Arthur，Arthur，Arthur，他满脑子想的都是Arthur，他的哥哥，他本不该倾注感情的人。书上的内容Orm一点都没读进去，他只是盯着书页上的文字，在脑子里一遍又一遍的想着Arthur，他想念他的亲吻爱抚，想念他拥抱着他时真情吐露的爱语。他爱Arthur，可这终究只能是个只有他才知道的秘密。

“弟弟”

Orm的身体瞬间僵硬了一下，他压抑住胸中翻涌的情感，合上书本，转头望向本该在陆地上和母亲还有他的地表人父亲共进晚餐的兄长。

“你应该在陆地上。”

“我们已经吃完了”，Arthur耸耸肩，坐到弟弟身旁的椅子上，“妈很担心你，我也很担心你。”

“我不认为呆在王宫里有什么好让人担心的，我亲爱的兄弟。”他害怕他见到母亲时会忍不住向她倾诉，流露出自己的软弱，进而让她看穿他对他们的隐瞒。

“你在躲着我们，或者说是我”，Arthur凝视着Orm——他的弟弟正低头盯着手里那本无趣的书的封面以躲避他的目光。天知道他有多想把他的弟弟抱进怀里，用亲吻揭露他冷漠面具下的炙热情感。三叉戟让Orm的魔法根本就没起作用，他记得之前的事，也记得那天晚上发生过的一切，Arthur知道他的弟弟是在迟疑害怕，所以这一步由他来迈出，他会让Orm重回他的怀抱，他会让Orm成为他的伴侣。

“我只是更喜欢一个人呆着”

“妈说你小时候很喜欢粘着她”，Arthur挑起眉，“没有她陪着你都睡不着觉。”

Orm的耳朵变红了，被Arthur知道他小时候的糗事令他尴尬极了，“那是很久以前的事了。”

“需要陪伴并不是什么难堪的事”，Arthur把握在手上的座头鲸玩偶塞进Orm的手里，“每个人都需要陪伴。”

“这是什么？”Orm抓着那个玩偶捏了捏，柔软的触感让他颇感新奇，“在海里能找到真正的座头鲸，我不明白你为什么要拿一个……假货。”

“这是我小时候最喜欢的玩偶”，Arthur解释道，“我喜欢抱着他睡觉。”

“软弱”，Orm捏着那个玩偶评价道。

“嘿，这可是我最喜欢的玩偶”，Arthur伸手捏了捏Orm的脸——他早就想那么干了——好笑地看着一脸震惊地看着他的弟弟，“而我想把我最喜欢的东西给你，弟弟。”

指尖留下的残余温暖让Orm的脸颊有些发烫，他装作无所谓的咳嗽一声，双手却捏紧了那个玩偶。

“听起来蠢透了。”

“我们是兄弟”，Arthur忍不住将Orm搂进怀里，用温热的手掌轻轻地拍了拍弟弟的后背，“血缘将我们绑在一起，Orm，我会一直陪伴你。也许我们的观念不同，但我依旧希望你快乐，而不是整天把自己关在这间房间里，抗拒你的亲人们的亲近。”或者是爱人的。

过于温暖的怀抱将Orm的抗拒软化了，Arthur离他是如此之近，只要一抬头他就能吻上他，可他不能这么做，是他先选择放弃和隐瞒的，他不能再毁了这一切。

“我会的……哥哥”Orm轻声说。

也许这就是他们最好的结局。

===  
在感受到Orm的态度软化了不少以后，Arthur往Orm的房间里跑的次数变得更为频繁了，有时他会从陆地上带一束薰衣草和郁金香*送给Orm，或是拉着他的弟弟在王宫里闲逛，用他的能力指挥鱼群去逗弄他的弟弟。

Orm也不再抗拒Arthur的礼物，他会收下每一束花和每一件稀奇古怪的玩意，在Arthur跑来和他闲聊时，Orm会耐心地为他的兄长讲解亚特兰蒂斯的历史和传统，指导他的哥哥该如何有效且快速地处理政务。

最重要的是，他终于参加了他们的家庭聚会，他的兄长借着国王的特权无视了他的限制令，带他去了他的家——那是一个海边的灯塔。那一晚所有人过的很愉快，Atlanna激动地抱着她的小儿子，亲吻他的脸颊，把他拉到身边坐下。Arthur的地表人父亲也对他表示了欢迎，尽管Orm不太想承认他是这么想的，但看起来地表世界的确有还算不错的人。他们一起享用了丰盛的晚餐，Orm在人生中第一次品尝到了鸡肉和番茄酱的味道，他们愉快地交谈着各种有趣的事，Atlanna在谈话间会时不时停顿一下，扭头亲吻丈夫的脸颊，然后转过头继续生动地描述Arthur和Orm小时候做过的糗事。

这是Orm在Atlanna被献祭之后第一次感受到家庭的温暖，他几乎就要忍不住流泪。

晚饭后，他们回到了王宫中，Arthur把他送回了房间，他们坐在椅子上随意地交谈着一些乱七八糟的事情。Orm不想Arthur离开，他只想让自己缩进兄长的怀抱里，但他没有理由不让Arthur离开，因此，他只能找些无关紧要的话题，拖延Arthur离开的时间。

近来过于放松且快乐的生活以及重新感受到家庭温暖的幸福让Orm忘记了一件非常重要的事——他的发情期要到了。

因此，当他的身体不断发烫，熟悉的热潮渐渐涌动起来时，Orm才猛然发觉他的发情期已经到了。他慌乱地站了起来，桌上的一本书被他过大的动作带了下来摔在地上。Orm忍耐着愈发滚烫的情热，压制住自己想要扑到Arthur身上的欲望，“你该离开了，Arthur，已经很晚了。”

“可你才和我讲了一半”，Arthur并没有动，“我想知道接下来发生了什么。”

“没什么了，走吧，Arthur。”滚烫的情欲和空虚蚕食着他的骨头，Orm害怕他会再犯下之前的错误，打碎他们好不容易平衡下来的关系。

“你看起来很不好，到底怎么了，Orm?”

“滚出去！”Orm吼了出来，他不想让Arthur看见那样的他，他不能再这样面对Arthur了。

“你的发情期，对吧”，Arthur的声音变得低沉，凝视在他身上的眼神也忽然间变得炙热起来。

“这不可能，你是怎么……”

“同一个技俩不可能两次都成功”，Arthu弯腰用手穿过Orm的膝弯将他抱了起来，“你的魔法没有成功，我什么都记得。”

被戏弄的感觉蹿上了Orm的胸口，这些天里来他的所作所为都变成了一个笑话，这让他耻辱的想要自尽。

“我没有揭穿你，Orm，是因为我知道你想让我忘了这件事，你认为这是个错误”，Arthur轻柔的吻了吻Orm紧闭的眼睑，他看出了Orm的痛苦，“但我不这么认为，我原本想等，等你接受我，接受自己的感情，但我没想到你的发情期居然到了，很显然你自己也不记得。”

“我不想再等了，Orm”，Arthur收紧双手，“我想要你，我爱你，让我帮你。”

Orm睁开了双眼，他从那双凝望着他的眼睛里看出了相同的炙热情感，他是那么的渴望Arthur，就像Arthur渴望他一样。为什么不呢，Orm望着那双满含爱意的眼睛想，错过了这一次，也许他们就再也没有机会了。

“是的，Arthur，帮帮我，爱我。”

Arthur抱着Orm游到了他们曾经在此渡过无数夜晚的礁石上，Orm的尾巴已经变回来了，他躺在Arthur身下，一边与Arthur接吻，一边野蛮地撕扯着自己和他身上的衣物。Arthur的舌头温柔地舔过Orm的口腔内的每一处，他缠住弟弟的舌尖搅动，用牙齿轻咬下唇的动作激出Orm更多的渴求和欲望。他们吻的如此用情，仿佛世界上其他的事物都不能再引起他们的注意。

银蓝色的鱼尾主动缠住了Arthur的小腿——就像Orm在无数个夜晚中做过的那样——轻轻磨蹭男人的小腿肚，用这样的动作暗示Arthur，他有多渴望他。

Arthur用唇齿舌尖舔吻轻咬着Orm的侧颈留下数个明显标记性吻痕，他的舌尖顺着颈侧突起的血管缓缓滑动，并时不时吮吸那块血管之上的肌肤，细细感塞壬鼓动着的鲜活生命脉动被掌控在他的掌控之下。男人沿着侧颈流畅的线条向下舔吻，舌尖情色地舔过锁骨恰到好处的凹陷并用牙尖轻轻刺咬那块形态优美的骨头。在上面留下几个确定会保留一段时间的印记后，他将目标转向Orm的胸膛，Arthur含住左侧的乳头，用犬牙及舌尖戳弄发情期内敏感度大大增加的乳尖，右手则抚上了手感极佳的胸肌，将右侧的乳头夹在指尖捏压挑捻，极尽玩弄，塞壬后腰和鱼尾的连接处也被男人温柔地爱抚着，撩拨出一阵阵微痒的快感。

Orm难耐地仰起头呻吟出声，空虚感让他对被Arthur操干的渴望不断飙升，粗糙冰冷的礁石摩擦着他赤裸的身体，压在他身上的Arthur却是那么的火热，极冷极热的感觉让他精神恍惚，大脑空白，热潮在此时占据上风将他的矜持和清醒撕的粉碎，只剩下情欲和对Arthur的渴望还留存在他的脑子里。

Arthur的双手一下一下地抚摸弟弟的后腰和鱼尾的连接处，冰凉细软的鳞片蹭着他的掌心，让他埋在心底的情欲燃得更旺。他揉捏爱抚着苍白的腰肢，勃起的阴茎也抵着Orm小腹下的鱼尾磨蹭，让阴茎的前液染上了尾巴上的鳞片。

对彼此剧烈的渴望让Orm湿的很快，情液从他体内不断涌出，顺着鳞片的缝隙流了出来，他的生殖口饥渴的开合着，阴茎也迫切地想从鳞片底下探出来。

Arthur的阴茎触碰到了鳞片上的那片黏湿，他低低地笑了两声，揉捏腰肢的手随即沿着腰线滑到阴茎蹭着的那片银色鳞片。他轻柔地掀起那片鳞片，让Orm勃起的阴茎探了出来。Arthur撸动了几下那根形状较好的阴茎，安抚性地吻了吻弟弟布满吻痕的胸口，将两根手指插进了流着湿滑情液的生殖腔中抽插。发情期让Orm很轻松地吞进了两根手指，腔壁饥渴地绞着两根手指以求得安慰，但显然，尝过被Arthur的阴茎狠操的滋味的生殖道根本不能被两根手指满足，更多的情液从深处涌出，将Arthur的手指淋得湿漉漉的。

“填满我”，Orm抓着Arthur壮实的手臂请求道“让我感受你，Arthur。”

Arthur抽出沾满黏湿情液两根手指，双手紧握住塞壬精瘦的腰肢，将阴茎头部抵着弟弟开合着的湿滑磨蹭，饥渴的生殖口很快就含住了阴茎的顶端吮吸，勾引男人深深地操进去，把他操的烂熟，让他无法再引诱其他人。

当看到Orm忍不出抬起腰迎合他的磨蹭顶弄时，Arthur顺势把粗壮的阴茎操进早被情液润湿了的湿热温软的生殖道。急于获得解脱的肠肉在阴茎进入的瞬间热情地按摩吮吸，推挤着滚烫的阴茎，为Arthur和Orm带来绝妙的快感。

被彻底填满的舒爽快感令Orm小小的尖叫了一声，他主动扭动腰胯，在Arthur挺腰操他时将阴茎更深的含进去，迎合Arthur的操干。埋在塞壬生殖道内的阴茎快速操开想要闭合的湿热肠壁，整根阴茎向外抽出只剩下一个头部还被生殖腔柔顺地吸着，随后又全部操进去，顶端不怀好意地碾着肠壁上那一小块不起眼却足以摧毁一切的软肉磨蹭碾压。

“Arthur……Arthur！”

恶意的突袭玩弄逼出了Orm的几声呜咽，他倒抽一口气，鱼尾死死地缠住兄长的小腿，尾巴不住地拍击着兄长的小腿与礁石，生殖腔也收紧着不规律地小口吮吸男人的阴茎。可这还不是Arthur想看到的全部，他持续地碾磨那一点，甚至不断更深更快的操进去，用阴茎头部撞击极度敏感的生殖腔口。软糯敏感的生殖腔口也被敲击的发麻，灭顶的快感从尾椎骨蹿进Orm的脑子里，他甜腻的呻吟声夹杂着海浪击打礁石的声响回荡在耳边，冰冷的海水轻轻拍打着他们火热的身体，强烈的对比让Orm的生殖腔收缩地更为激烈了。

比肠肉更紧致软糯的生殖腔紧紧含Arthur的阴茎，快速吞咽着涌出更多湿滑肠液淋在阴茎头部。如利刃般将他操开的阴茎令Orm在恍惚间觉得自己除了俯趴在他身上的兄长以及他操进自己体内的阴茎之外便无所依靠，紧致的腔壁通过收缩拓印下男人粗壮的阴茎，诚实地反馈到Orm的脑子里。Orm断断续续地溢出几声声调偏高的呻吟喘息，布满指印的腰肢也撞在礁石上撞出了一片通红，他的生殖腔快速收缩着，不断溢出前液的阴茎也抽搐起来——他高潮了。

精液被溅射在两人的小腹上，缠住Arthur小腿的鱼尾猛地加大了力度，而Arthur则趁机加快了操干的速度，让仍处于高潮余韵中的腔壁吮吸着讨好他的阴茎。Arthur低头咬住塞壬的喉结，一边大力摆动胯部操干被他干的不断收缩着流水的生殖腔，一边用唇齿含住喉结吮吸轻咬。

“你属于我，Orm。”

几十次抽插之后，Arthur也被已经高潮了两次的生殖腔吸得高潮了，大量滚烫的精液被射进已经被操的极度敏感的红肿的生殖腔里，而正在射进的阴茎却仍在抽插操干着，逼迫Orm又一次颤抖着身体迎来既痛苦又甜美的高潮。生理性的泪水不断从塞壬的眼角溢出，月光下的Orm看起来是那么高贵圣洁，可他被操干的哭泣的样子又是如此的淫靡情色。

他们紧紧的楼抱在一起，Orm的鱼尾紧紧地缠着Arthur的小腿不愿分开。他缩在Arthur的怀里因高潮和得到满足的归属感而轻轻哽咽，他终于有了一个归属，他终于不会再是一个人。

“我会一直陪伴你”，Arthur亲吻着Orm的额头，他的一只手爱抚着塞壬因为磨蹭在礁石上而泛红的皮肤，“我们注定属于彼此，Orm。”

Orm吻上了Arthur的双唇，空虚的灵魂在此刻被完全填满，他第一次体会到如此的满足幸福。那些在隐藏在夏夜中的淫靡交缠和炙热情感在此刻全然揭示，从Orm第一次游到海面上看见Arthur时，他们的命运就注定会纠缠在一起，他们是亲人，也是彼此的另一半。Orm注定会爱上他的兄长，正如Arthur无法忘却他对Orm的感情一般。

古老的歌谣又再次被唱起，他们的身躯贴的更近，心也彻底贴在了一起。

“我爱你”

end

*薰衣草的花语是等待爱情，郁金香是永恒的爱


End file.
